dirtydozenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty Dozen Mini
Big Brother: Dirty Mini is the first season of the Dirty Mini series. Michael won the season in a 4-3 vote over Carlos. Development The game took place on Skype over the course of one night on March 31, 2017 at 10pm (GMT) with an emphasis on European members of the Online Reality Gaming community to take part. Rob hosted the season. Format The contestants, referred to as "houseguests" take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the houseguests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition will select two houseguests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. On eviction night, all houseguests vote to evict one of the two nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, in which case they must do so publicly. In addition the Head of Household will control any votes by houseguests not voting in time, the houseguests vote will remain a secret to them if their vote is controlled. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted, after which the cycle begins again. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the game at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last seven evicted houseguests will form the Big Brother jury and vote for the winner during the season finale. The jury members will be sequestered away from the competing houseguests and be granted access to view competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining houseguests; the jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. As the game takes place online, houseguests communicate with each other primarily through the application Skype that provides voice, video and text messaging. A group is created for the houseguests known as the "house" though other group conversations are created away from the main group for alliances and/or in-game events that require a fewer amount of houseguests involved. Twists * Immunity Until Jury: The first Head of Household (decided by house vote) would grant another houseguest immunity until the jury commenced. Keir was granted immunity. * Double Eviction: Two double eliminations occurred this season, the first held in week two was determined by three nominees facing the vote with two being evicted. The second double elimination held in week five saw the remaining houseguests nominate two of their own for eviction with the highest vote earners being nominated and competing for the POV exclusively, four houseguests were nominated with three facing the vote after Carlos won the POV. Houseguests Thirteen houseguests competed this season. 7 Europeans and 6 players from America, Canada and Australia. Voting History Category:Mini Seasons